The Horror Hostess Part 2
The Horror Hostess Part 2 is the third segment from the one hundred and twentieth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon Arbuckle is shrunken, in a baseball uniform by his date, along with eight other men. Vivacia has kidnapped the men, to create her own baseball team. It is now up to Garfield and Odie to save them. Plot Continuing where Part I left off, Garfield and Odie race to Vivacia's Castle to save Jon and the other missing men. In the castle, Vivacia tells Spot to keep an eye on Jon and the men as she goes on the phone to call her friends to come over. At the gate Garfield and Odie see a sign saying "Beware of the Fire Breathing Dragon". Odie then gets frightened. Garfield says that if there actually is a fire breathing dragon, then he is Bugs Bunny. Sure enough the two encounter Spot who almost breathes fire on them. Garfield then does a small impression of Bugs Bunny before running. Before long, Spot has the two cornered. Garfield asks if he has any friends, to which Spot says no. He then tricks Spot into using a new mouthwash (which is really a fire extinguisher) to make him likable and sprays his mouth with the extinguisher. Spot tries to chase Garfield and Odie. He finds that he cannot breathe fire and spits water instead. He then thanks the two for extinguishing his flame as he has been mean and fiery since he ate at a bad Mexican restaurant. He asks how he can repay them and Garfield asks if he has seen Jon. Spot says he saw him and that he is tiny, with Garfield denying the latter. The dragon then takes the two to the castle basement to see. Inside Vivacia and her monster guests are drinking punch and mingling. Spot tells him that she invited all of them to watch a baseball game, though Garfield says there is no baseball on TV tonight. Spot assures they are not using a TV. In the basement, Vivacia unveils her set; a full miniature baseball team composed of the 8 missing men and Jon inside a miniature baseball stadium. As the guests stare in awe, one of the men asks Jon which team are they going to play against. Vivacia says the team are going to play the Rodents; which a team of rats who are baseball pros. Watching it all, Garfield wonders how are they going to get Jon out. Spot says they need Vivacia's magic wand to which he points to it in her belt pocket. Seeing this Garfield gets an idea on how to get it. Meanwhile the game between the miniatures and the rodents are in play where Garfield (disguised as a peanut vendor) sneaks in to get the wand. During the first inning a rat hits the ball with Jon attempting to catch it only for it to hit his head and is knocked out cold. While the rat is running the bases, Garfield reveals himself as Vivacia realizes her wand is stolen. Garfield then uses her wand to restore the men and Jon back to normal. He later runs as Vivacia orders the guests to grab him. The monsters then chase Garfield, Odie and Spot out of the basement and into the courtyard when Garfield realizes he can turn the monsters into something worse. Using the wand he casts a spell on the monsters (and possibly Vivacia herself) turning all of them into street mimes. Garfield then announces it is windy, and the mimes fall back as if they were blown away by the wind. Garfield hands the wand to spot and declares it is too dangerous for him to use. Odie then drags the unconscious Jon back to the house with Garfield's help in hoping they can get back before he regains consciousness. As they are leaving, Spot thanks them for helping and invites them to come back, even though Garfield declines, making Spot chuckle. Back at home, Garfield watches a report on TV that the 8 missing men have been found although they refuse to know where have they been. Odie arrives and tells him that Jon's awake and Garfield checks while the TV also reports that Vivacia has been reported missing. The two see Jon waking up and believes the whole experience to be a dream, at first he almost thought it was real, then denies it. Afterwards Garfield and Odie go back into the living room to watch more soups on TV while Jon catches up with them. He sees he is still wearing his baseball outfit making him realize that his "dream" was real and faints. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Vivacia *Spot the Dragon Minor Characters *Eight men (one voiced by Don Messick) *Monster Guests *Rats *Nermal (mentioned) **Umpire (voiced by Gregg Berger) **Announcer (voiced by Gregg Berger) *News Reporter (voiced by Don Messick) Trivia Cultural References *Before the duo see Spot, Garfield remarks "If there's a fire breathing dragon, then I'm Bugs Bunny." Afterwards, he does an impression of Bugs, including the carrot munching and "What's up, doc?" *Vivacia presents the baseball team of shrunken men as "The Very Little League", an allusion to Little League Baseball. *Jon remarks that "Whoever opposing team is, they'll be the Giants," likely referring to either the New York Giants (a football team) or the San Francisco Giants (a baseball team formerly known as the New York Giants). *When Jon sees that he and the other men are playing against a rat team, he remarks "Well, they have to play better than Cleveland," referring to the Cleveland Indians. *Garfield refers to Vivacia as "Wicked Witch of the West", referring to the character from ''The Wizard of Oz''. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Garfield and Friends